El cazador
by Crimminalscam
Summary: Despierto en un bosque sin recordar nada, ni quien soy, de donde vengo u otra cosa, tengo que ir al pueblo más cercano para encontrar ayuda pero...
1. Chapter 1

¡HOLA! quiero publicar una idea que se me vino cuando estaba viendo una película ayer.

**Una cosa: Van a ver un nombre conocido ,pero no, no es el, mi OC se llama igual.**

* * *

**El cazador.**

**Prólogo:**

-Uh, ¿do-donde estoy?.

_Miro a mi alrededor y veo que me encuentro en un espeso bosque, mi cabeza de me duele._

-¿Como termine aquí? -Me preguntaba-

_No recordaba como había llegado aquí, cada vez que trataba de recordar algo mi cabeza me dolía. No recordaba quien era, de donde vengo, pero al tratar de recordar mi nombre solo veía mucho fuego a mi alrededor y las voces enojadas de ponies que me llamaban..._

_-¿_Van... Helsing?... bueno, al menos no me llamo firriplín.

_Mientras miraba confundido a mi alrededor note que traía unas ropas puestas, una gabardina negra, una playera color azul plomo y un sombrero negro. Me gustaba el sombrero, pero creo que la gabardina y la playera son demasiado y quería ver mi Cutie Mark ya que no tengo idea de como luce._

_Al querer quitarme la gabardina para verla, un raro sentimiento me invadió, como si no debiera ver mi Cutie Mark por ningún motivo, la dejé como estaba._

_-_Bueno, solo sé mi nombre, pero no sé de donde vengo, quienes son mis padres u otras cosas importantes -Me dije a mí mismo- Creo que debo encontrar algo que comer en este bosque... y dejar de hablar solo.

_Troté y troté, ¿acaso este bosque no tiene fin?, llegué a un pequeño claro, podía ver un árbol de manzanas en medio de varios otros que estaban secos._

-Me gané el premio gordo -Me dije- ¿Pero como haré para bajarlas?... ¡Lo tengo!, es bueno usar la cabeza.

*PUM*

_Las manzanas cayeron rápidamente al suelo._

-Ouch -Dije mientras me frotaba la cabeza- La próxima vez usare mi cabeza para pensar.

_Me pase la tarde comiendo las manzanas, estaba lleno y solo quedaban 2 mas, decidí guardarlas en los bolsillos de la gabardina._

_De pronto un conejo blanco salió corriendo hacia mí, parecía sustado ya que se oculto detrás de mi._

_-_Uy, que lindo conejo, no seas tímido amiguito nadie te lastimará mientras el gran Van Helsing este cuidando...

_No terminé de vanagloriarme ya que una mantícora salió de los arbustos para luego caminar alrededor mio mirándome como su próxima presa._

_-_Oh, de eso te escondías... ¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!

_El conejo y yo corrimos como desquiciados, como si el diablo estuviera detrás de nosotros, como si nuestro peor miedo nos estuviera persiguiendo o peor... como si nos quisieran obligar a ir a un concierto de Griffin Bieber._

_Luego de varios minutos corriendo llegamos a un callejón sin salida, una gran roca bloqueando el paso y una maleza muy espesa como para traspasarla, la mantícora nos tenía arrinconados, solo me podía preguntar: ¡como rayos llegamos a este callejón!_

_-_¡Como rayos llegamos a este callejón!

_El conejo apunto con su pata a unos cuantos metros atrás de la manticora un cartel que decía _←_ ''Callejón sin salida'' ''Cazadores de manticoras'' →_

_-_Me lleva la...

-ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR.

_La bestia soltó un aterrador rugido, el conejo estaba asustado, no podía permitir que esto siguiera así, debía hacer que mi valor saliera a flote para encarar a esta bestia y decirle..._

_-_¡Llévate al conejo ellos saben mejor con una salsa Teriyaki!

-ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR...Ejem, más bien pensaba en una salsa ranchera, ya sabes, como para preparar búfalo.

-Viejo, soy un poni, solo como plantas y frutas.

-Cierto, casi lo olvido, ejem... ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRR.

_La atroz bestia se abalanzo hacia nosotros, quería cerrar mis ojos para esperar el fin pero algo extraño paso, veía todo en cámara lenta, mi cuerpo se movía solo y salté hacia el lomo de la Manticora, luego empezé a ver todo normal mientras me sujetaba del lomo de la mantícora._

_Pase mi pesuña derecha por toda la columna de la bestia y esta cayó conmigo encima._

_-_Muy bien, eso fue extraño -Dije mirando mis cascos-

_Salté del lomo de a maticora para verla cara a cara, esta estaba desvalida, mas bien parecía estar en estado vegetal._

_-_Wow, ¡sí!, ¿creíste que podías cenarme gatito superdesarrollado? ¡Pues piénsalo dos veces!, ¡yo soy el más fuerte!, ¡El más guapo!, ¡Yo soy Chuck Norris!.

-¡QUE COSA!

_-¡_Lo siento! ¡lo siento! ¡lo siento! -Dije haciendo reverencias al aire-

_Mientras me vanagloriaba sentí que algo me tocaba la pata trasera derecha pero no le daba importancia._

_-_Mi nombre es Van helsing, me gusta el sexo oral. Y aunque seas lisiado me estaciono en tu lugar.

_Sentí ese toque denuevo pero lo ignore._

_-_¡I'm sexy and I know it! -Bailaba-

_Denuevo ese pequeño toque pero decidí ignorarlo._

-Io sono il padrino, le mas...

*BZZZZZZZ*

_Sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo, al voltear pude ver al pequeño conejo blanco con una mirada algo molesta._

_-_Un conejo de las montañas del rayo... Vaya, puedo recordar esa especie pero no de donde vengo, ¿que pasa pequeño?

_El conejo solo abrazó mi pata felizmente, al verlo de cerca vi que tenía como una cicatriz en forma de rayo de color azul por su ojo izquierdo, un raro simbolo en la frente y un sombrero chino hecho de paja._

-Ay que ternura, ten una manzana amigo -Le di una manzana al conejo y este la devoró de un bocado y saltó a mi lomo-

_Ese conejo... parecía que lo había visto antes, bah que importa, ahora lo más importante es buscarle un nombre... creo que ya lo tengo..._

-Te llamarás... Randall

_Un momento, no quiero violar derechos de autor, descartemos ese nombre... que tal..._

_-_¡Thunder Pick!

_Diablos, me estoy buscando una buena demanda, ya sé..._

_-_¡Rainbow Black!

_Ya basta, piensa Van, piensa..._

-¿KuroDerpy?

_Creo que van a demandarme hasta por mi médula espinal... ¡Lo tengo!..._

_-_Raiden, ese será tu nombre.

_Bueno Mortal Kombat tiene demasiado dinero como para demandar a un simple pony._

-¿Te gusta ese nombre pequeñín?

_El conejo asintió felizmente._

-Bueno, salgamos de este bosque y busquemos algo decente que comer.

* * *

Y hasta allí dejo este proyecto, si no les gusto pueden irse a la... nah, si les gusto los reviews son la mejor forma para decirlo :D ¡hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

**Importante: **Muy bien, gracias por sus comentarios, pero como veo que algunos se quedan confusos con la historia pues les dije que era solo un proyecto y quería ver que tal le va, el anterior prólogo fue la segunda versión que hice, esta es la primera, me dicen cual les gusta para continuarla.

* * *

**El cazador primera versión.**

**Prólogo:**

**Un nuevo día había llegado a los habitantes de PonyVille, el sol brillaba, las aves cantaban alegremente, prácticamente el día perfecto, pero no para nuestra pequeña poni. Para esta pequeña siempre era lo mismo, levantarse, tomar una ducha, desayunar y luego lavarse los dientes para ir a un trabajo que detestaba pero necesitaba para pagar los gastos.**

**Ella al salir de su casa pudo ver a la lejanía a las grandes protectoras de Equestria, los elementos de la armonía en un restaurante comiendo alegremente y conversando, a nuestra pequeña Screwball le disgustaba eso.**

**Así es, Screwball era una poni color rosa con melena violeta con una franja blanca, ojos en espiral, una Cutie Mark de una pelota de béisbol y un tornillo, además usaba un gorrito con una pequeña hélice.**

**Ella llegó refunfuñando a su trabajo, para su desgracia ella trabajaba en el mismo restaurante donde las 6 ponis que destetaba estaban comiendo, llegó para recibir un sermón de su jefe.**

-Como sea anciano, ya déjame trabajar -Dijo la pequeña molesta-

**Screwball se puso a tomar las ordenes de los ponis que llegaban al pequeño restaurante, para su suerte su jefe ya había tomado las ordenes de las 6 ponis. Mientras tomaba las ordenes escucho a dos ponis hablar sobre un tema algo inusual...**

-Y esa es la historia de Van Helsing -Dijo un poni color rojo con melena blanca-**  
**

-Increíble, ¿ese tipo de verdad existe? -Pregunto el otro poni que era de color negro con melena gris-

-¿Que si existe? ¡Ja! -Rió el otro poni- Yo mismo le di un trabajo a él, le dije que matara a mi esposa y que lo haga ver como un accidente para cobrar el seguro de vida.

-¿Y funcionó?.

-Bueno, ahora vivo como un rey, tengo muchas yeguas a mi disposición y tengo mas de lo que puedo gastar en toda mi vida, ¿que te dice eso?.

-Simplemente magnífico, creo que lo contrataré para que elimine a mi esposa, ya me tiene harto y su seguro es muy bueno.

-Jajajaja -Reían ambos-

-¿Donde dices que se encuentra? -Preguntó el poni color negro-

-Transylvania en el bar ''el lobo aullante'', esta a 15 días en taxi de 20 pegasos.

-Iré allí tan pronto como esa loca me saque de quicio, muchas gracias.

**Tal vez el poni no quería ir a ver al tal Van Helsing, pero nuestra pequeña Screwball se animó a la idea de contratar a ese sujeto, ella odiaba a las 6 por haber sellado a su padre y esa era la mejor oportunidad que tenía de vengarse, arrojo la pequeña libreta que tenía con la cual tomaba las ordenes y galopo a su casa.**

**Una vez allí tomo un gran frasco con monedas que se encontraba debajo de su cama y salió lo más rápido de allí para ir por el próximo taxi de 20 pegasos.**

**_15 días después..._  
**

**La pequeña Screwball llegó a Transylvania, por suerte el taxi la dejó cerca del bar ''el lobo aullante'', el viaje le había costado a la pequeña el 20% de su dinero, esperaba que el tal Van Helsing no cobrara mucho.**

**Ella se adentro al viejo bar... todos los bandidos de alí la observaban, en su mayoría eran Ponis, diamond dogs, grifos y uno que otro dragón adolescente, a la pequeña le extraño ver esas 5 razas reunidas en un solo lugar, en la barra se encontraba un gran y gordo diamond dog que limpiaba un vaso con un pañuelo, las sillas y las mesas parecían muy viejas, sin contar los rechinidos que hacía el piso de madera cada vez que caminaba.**

**La pequeña alzo un poco la voz diciendo...**

**-**Busco a Va... Va...

-¿Buscas Va... va... ¿vaselina para lubricarte? -Dijo un grifo-

-Jajajajaja -Reían todos-

-Busco...

-¿Un amante? ¡Aquí me tienes bombón! -Dijo un pegaso-

-Jajajaja -reían-

**Un poni de tierra de color azul, melena blanca y Cutie Mark de 2 cuchillos acomodados en ''X'' se le acercó.**

-Vamos pequeña, olvidémonos de estos idiotas y vamos a un hotel para algo de insana diversión, ¿que me dices?.

**El corcel se acercaba a la pequeña Screwball, ella estaba asustada así que grito a todo pulmón...**

-¡BUSCO A VAN HELSING!

-Ahh -Exhalaron en sorpresa todos al unísono-

-Mi-mil disculpas, no sabía que era amiga del señor Helsing, por favor, sígame.

**Screwball y el poni azul se dirigieron atras de la barra del bar donde había una puerta, el corcel la abrió y le dijo a la pequeña.**

-El señor Helsing es capaz de enamorar a cualquier yegua y ganarse la confianza de cualquier semental para luego *ZAS* dar el golpe.

-¿Enserio?.

-Si, hagas lo que hagas pequeña, no lo mires a los ojos, dicen que el puede matar a un dragón con su mirada maldita.

-¿Mirada maldita? -Pregunto la pequeña-

-Exacto, el se enfrento una vez contra Vlad el emperador, el que rige estas tierras.

-¿Vlad?

-La gente más lo conoce como ''El conde Drácula'', el señor Helsing perdió y de castigo, el conde maldijo sus ojos para que todo aquel que el vea... muera al instante.

**El corcel se fue dejando a Screwball asustada, esta agito la cabeza fuertemente y entró... la habitación era oscura, solo una pequeña vela en una mesa iluminaba el cuarto. La pequeña cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia la sombra que debía ser Van Helsing, estaba muy oscuro como para reconocerlo.**

-¿Se-señor Van Helsing?.

-...

-Quisiera que se encargue de estas seis -Dijo Screwball poninedo una foto de las mane 6 en la mesa-

-...

-¿Se-señor?

*PUM*

**El corcel golpeo su pata contra la mesa asustando a la pobre Screwball, cuando el hizo eso, la pequeña pudo ver el pelaje del corcel que era blanco casi dando para gris, no podía ver su Cutie Mark ya que usaba una gabardina negra y por suerte tampoco sus ojos ya que traía puesto un sombrero negro.**

-Matar no es un juego niña, además, dudo que tengas lo suficiente para poder pagar por seis ponies.

**La pequeña Screwball puso un gran frasco con monedas llamando un poco la atención del corcel.**

**-**Aquí hay 10 mil bits, créalo o no -Dijo la pequeña-

-Uhm... ¡Raiden! ¡Revisalas!.

**Un pequeño rayo azul impacto la mesa que al desvanecerse se pudo ver a un pequeño conejo blanco con una rara marca en la frente, una cicariz en forma de rayo de color azul que iba por su ojo izquierdo y un sombrero de paja chino. Este se puso a contar las monedas del frasco.**

**-**Ay, que tierno -Dijo Screwball queriendo acariciar al conejo-

-¡NIÑA! -Gritó Van Helsing haciendo que la pequeña parara en seco- ¿Alguna vez has recibido una descarga de mas de 30 mil volteos?

-Ehm... no.

-Pues te sugiero que no toques al conejo entonces.

**El conejo termino de contar las monedas y asintió con la cabeza.**

**-**Muy bien niña, ¿donde están mis blancos?.

-¿Termino de contar tan rápido?, digo, en PonyVille, si se da prisa puede tomar el próximo taxi hacia...

-¿Taxi? jajaja, dile al del bar que te de una habitación, va por mi cuenta. Vamonos Raiden.

**El pequeño conejo saltó al lomo del corcel y este soltó un fuerte relincho para luego galopar a una velocidad impresionante hacia PonyVille, la pequeña salió del cuarto y le preguntó al encargado del bar...**

**-¿**El tipo se va a ir así nada mas?, ¿Sin provisiones o medicinas?.

-El es capaz de galopar por 10 días seguidos sin necesidad de alimentos...

* * *

(Escuchen esto para mas drama XD /watch?v=XX3X6L6soeM (enlace de Youtube))

**Van Helsing galopaba sin parar, por los desiertos más aridos, por las montañas más frías. Bajando precipicios, nadando en las aguas más heladas, pero el no se daba por vencido... paso por cuevas, derrumbes, incedios forestales, esquivando dragones y otras criaturas, por los pantanos mas toxicos que habían pero el aún seguía con su mirada seria hacia el horizonte, sin nada que lo distrajera.**

**Paso por muchos países, Latvenia, Hungaria, Austria, Suiza, Francia. Nadó por el océano Atlántico Norte aunque las corrientes lo llevaron hasta el país de Argentina... El siguió galopando, esquivando a los grifos de Argentina, a los dragones de Chile y su fuego atroz, las manticoras de Bolivia, Los aborígenes de Perú sin contar sus secos desiertos y sus calurosas selvas, las hidras de Colombia, tuvo que evitar la gente de México que quería su cabeza dado a su reputación de asesino allí.**

**Hasta que al fin llegó a Equestria, ahora el se encontraba galopando en el bosque Everfree, el se encontraba ahora con los ojos cerrados para no matar a alguien accidentalmente, pero aún así el podía seguir el camino hacia su destino, el conejo en su lomo tenía igual que su dueño los ojos cerrados, solo que este tenía las patas delanteras cruzadas.**

**Van Helsing saltó sobre una zebra que se interpuso, aunque no podía verla el reconocía el olor de esa especie, aunque se preguntaba que hacia una de esas cosas fuera de África, decidió no darle importancia, al fin el salió del bosque y se dirigió donde escuchaba las voces de múltiples ponies, los habitantes de PonyVille miraron al ''Extraño'' quien se aproximaba galopando a PonyVille, pero una poni en especial tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ya que podía darle una fiesta de bienvenida a este nuevo ''amigo''.**

(Alto LA MUSICA xD)

-Llegué -Dijo el corcel mientras caminaba por el pequeño puente de PonyVille- Ahora, cara y las elimino rápidamente y vuelvo a Transylvania, cruz y me gano su confianza para luego darles el golpe.

**El pequeño conejo saco una moneda de su sombrero y la arrojo al suelo y esta marcó...**

* * *

Y todo eso es la versión original que hice, quería poner los 2 para ver cual les gustó más, solo diganlo por mp o review.

hasta otra.


End file.
